


yemin | it's never too late

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [16]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "It's never too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	yemin | it's never too late

"Look, all I’m saying is bunnies are more useful than turtles," Sungmin says seriously. 

"No way!" Yesung protests. "Bunnies are fluffy and useless. A turtle can outlive a rabbit, and besides, haven’t you heard the story of the tortoise and the hare?"

"I fail to see how a made-up story of anthropomorphized animals is relevant in this discussion," Sungmin replies. "Think about it: so many more people have bunnies as pets than turtles."

"Because turtles live naturally in the wild! They don’t rely on humans for procreation!" Yesung replies.

Leeteuk can’t believe he’s actually overhearing this conversation. He wonders if Yunho ever had to deal with stupid arguments like this, but then he remembers how much time Kyuhyun spent arguing over Starcraft Changmin and decided the answer was probably yes. He’s about to intervene when Kangin bursts out of his room.

"Seriously, if I have to listen to this stupid argument for one more minute, I’m going to smack both of you," Kangin says. Both Sungmin and Yesung are visibly frightened and hurriedly nod in obedience.

"Good," Kangin opens the fridge to hunt for some snacks.

"But ultimately, rabbits are better," Sungmin whispers under his breath.

"Are not!" Yesung whispers back, a little louder.

"Rabbits!" Sungmin says.

"Turtles!" Yesung shouts back.

"Rabbits!"

"Turtles!"

"Rabbits!"

"Turtles!"

"BEATINGS!" Kangin interjects. Everyone is silent until the door to Heechul’s room opens, letting in Heechul with his cat under his arm.

"Cats," he says, daring Kangin to challenge him. Kangin huffs under his breath but doesn’t dare challenge Empress Heechul. He pulls a tupperware out of the fridge and walks back to his room.

"You know," Heechul says to Sungmin and Yesung with a sly grin, "it’s never too late to switch to cats." He places Heebum on the table to make his point, but the cat simply jumps off and saunters away.

"Rabbits."

"Turtles."

“ _SHUT UP!”_


End file.
